The love of a loyal servent
by Pink Flamingo
Summary: This is a story about Peter Pedigew. He was sent be Voldemort to go kill a young muggle girl but he can't bring himslef to. How will Peter's love effect what his master want's? Read to find out! (Oh, and please review too.)


The love of a loyal servant  
  
"This certain muggle, I need her Wormtail."  
  
"Yes, m'lord."  
  
"Go get her."  
  
"Yes, m'lord."  
  
"Be very gentle."  
  
"Yes, m'lord. What do you need her for, m'lord?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, Wormtail. Or, I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
"Yes, m'lord."  
  
"Now go, her address is on this piece of parchment."  
  
"Yes, m'lord."  
  
As he left, Wormtail opened up the parchment. It read: {Juliana Kia Watesson, Edmonton Alberta, Canada.}  
  
Thus, Wormtail apperated himself to that address. He found himself in an entire muggle community. There were hundreds of muggles, although, not nearly as many as in London. Where is this girl? He thought. Why does my master need her? Why is she so important? After about 20 minutes of clueless walking around he decided he was thirsty. Thus, he stopped by a little beverage shop. When he got there he noticed they used foreign money like what his master had given him some time ago and was relived that he had it with him. He sat down on one of the stools on next to the counter and awaited service. Moments later a young girl approached him. She had beautiful blonde hair, bright blue eyes and she was a bit taller then he was.  
  
"What would you like?" she asked Wormtail.  
  
"Erm... A coke." answered Wormtail, saying a random thing he saw on the menu.  
  
"Oh, your British!" she commented. "That will be a dollar please."  
  
Wormtail was not sure about how much a dollar was but he handed her a coin that read: 'One Canadian dollar.' "Thank-you" she answered as he handed her the coin. "Here you go." she handed him his drink. The woman let out a long sigh. "We don't get much business." she commented to Wormtail.  
  
"Oh..." answered Wormtail.  
  
"My name is Juliana, but you can just call me Julie." she said, putting out her hand for Wormtail to shake. Her name is Juliana? He thought. She might be the girl I'm looking for. What name do I use? I could use Peter, but I'm supposed to be dead. She might not know that. He reached his hand out and shook hers.  
  
"My name is Peter, Peter Pedigrew."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you Peter. My name is Juliana Watesson."  
  
"Where are you from?" she asked. "I haven't seen you before."  
  
"Oh, I'm just visiting." he answered.  
  
"So, you live in England?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I... Um... I'm unemployed."  
  
She is the girl I'm looking for. Now all I have to do is get her to come back with me and take her to my master. I'm not supposed to just grab her and apperate so I'm going to have to try and find another way to get her to come with me. Maybe, if we become friends, I get her trust and she will come back with me willingly. My master will be very proud and I will be rewarded! He thought.  
  
"Oh... Sorry if I sound nosy. Do you mind me asking questions?"  
  
"No... It's OK."  
  
She's beautiful. Thought Wormtail. It's a pity that my master has to kill her. She seems to be very nice.  
  
"Pedigrew... I've heard that name before... Oh! That killer Sirius Black killed someone by that name. Are you related to him? Come to think of it, you look a lot like him."  
  
"Erm.. Yea... I'm... Err... His little brother."  
  
"Oh... Well... Sorry to hear that. I mean, about your brother. I don't remember his first name... What was it?"  
  
"Erm... Err... Peper... Yea... Peeper..."  
  
"Peper? Oh, OK."  
  
God, she's thick! He thought.  
  
"All done?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Ok. Thanks for dropping by."  
  
"Um... I was... Wondering..."  
  
"M'yes?"  
  
How am I going to get to know her better? Maybe... I know!  
  
"How about dinner tonight with me?"  
  
"Dinner? Sure. What time? And, where?"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll pick you up."  
  
"Do you have a vehicle?"  
  
"No."  
  
"OK. Walk to my house, we can walk somewhere."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I just live over there." She pointed to a large building. "My apartment number is 134."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Um... Just a casual dinner, right?"  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Or, is it a date?"  
  
"Err... Casual dinner."  
  
"Oh." she sighed. "OK."  
  
"See you then?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
That evening...  
  
  
  
Knock, knock, knock!   
  
"Come in." yelled a familiar voice to Wormtail.  
  
"Oh, alright." he answered.  
  
As he opened the door Juliana was just doing up her over-alls. Her hair was still damp and it made her curly hair go wavy. She had a cute pink shirt on; which went well with the blue denim of her over-alls. She was stunningly beautiful, even to him.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked, not realizing that he was staring at her.  
  
"Sure, just let me grab my purse." As she picked it up off of a chair she gave him the sweetest smile. Why is she smiling at me like that? He thought. No one smiles at me like that. It's rather nice. Does this mean she has some sort of liking towards me? This is going great. My master will be thrilled when he figures out I had no troubles doing this.  
  
The two of them left the tiny apartment.  
  
"So, you don't work. What's your source of income?" she asked, starting a conversation.  
  
"Erm... I... Erm... My family gave me a lot of money."  
  
"You mean, when your brother died?"  
  
"Yea... How about you? I know you work but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well... Erm... Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, anything. As long as it's not my bra size, a lot of guys ask me that."  
  
"What? Oh, no. Not that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Oh, that's a simple one. I'm eighteen."  
  
"Oh, you are?"  
  
"Yes. How old are you Peter? You look like your in your early twenties."  
  
"Oh, do I? Wow. Thanks. I'm twenty-eight."  
  
"Really? You don't look it."  
  
She's so young! Why does my master want to kill her? I'm starting to feel sorry for this young girl that has to die. He thought.  
  
"So, where do you want to go Julie?"  
  
"Erm... Anywhere but McDonald's."  
  
"Alright!" he laughed. "How about that place?" he said, pointing to Swiss Chalet.  
  
"Yum!"  
  
They walked into the restaurant and got a seat by the window. The waiter handed them a menu each.  
  
"Oh. It's all good." stated Juliana.  
  
"Hum." answered Peter.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Erm."  
  
"I want that new quarter chicken meal thing."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"What would you like to drink?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Erm. Canadian beer." answered Juliana.  
  
"ID please?" said the waiter firmly.  
  
"I'm eighteen." Answered Juliana, handing the waiter the ID . "Oh, alright. You don't look eighteen."  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
"Yes, she is." Commented Peter stupidly.  
  
"OK. And sir, what would you like to drink?" asked the waiter, angry that he was defeated.  
  
"Erm. The same thing she's having I guess." Answered Peter, not knowing what to ask for.  
  
"So. Peter. Um. Why did you want to go to dinner with me anyway?" asked Julie.  
  
"Erm. I just wanted to get to know you better. You know, be your friend. You seem nice."  
  
"Oh. Okay. I just thought it was weird going out to dinner with someone I just met."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I mean. I do go out to dinner with guys I've just met. But they're all dates." "Oh, really?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So, you have a boyfriend, I take it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And, why not? Do you have trouble with men?" "Yes, and no."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well. I do fine with men. A bit too fine. When they get to close or get to carried away I just call my JRAS."  
  
"JRAS?"  
  
"It's my Rescue-Aid Society."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"I know it seems weird but I don't like to get too close to men."  
  
"Oh."  
  
How am I going to get her to come back with me? I don't think she'll come back if she's just my friend. She seems to live a pretty good life. Thought Peter.  
  
"So. Are you in school?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yea." answered Julie warily, as if she didn't like to even mention school.  
  
"What are you taking?"  
  
"Well. I'm going to be a model."  
  
"A model?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Well, she sure is pretty enough to be one. There is a good school for that here. She has friends. She knows people. She's good with the men. She has a good apartment and she has a job. How am I ever going to get her to come back with me? Puzzled Peter.  
  
"Here's your drinks." Said the waiter, handing them a beer each.  
  
"Mmm! Thanks!" commented Juliana.  
  
They both began drinking.  
  
"I sure am glad I'm of legal drinking age." Commented Julie. "Yea? Not in England your not."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad I'm not there."  
  
Oh, no! Thought Peter. What now? She says she glad she doesn't live in England! How am I ever going to get her to come back with me now? My master is going to be so angry.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm thinking?"  
  
"I can tell. You were thinking. I know this."  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Things."  
  
"Peter. Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why did you come all the way from England?"  
  
"Err."  
  
"Do you even know anyone here?"  
  
"I know you."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Err."  
  
"Is it for work? Oh, wait. You're un-employed."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"No-where."  
  
"Oh! You poor thing!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have no place to stay!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well. Where are you going to spend the night?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh! Well, you can stay with me."  
  
"I can?"  
  
"Well, yah!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of corse!"  
  
"Well. Erm. Thanks. I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Err. Well. Just um. Thanks."  
  
"Okay. So, Peter, how much money do you have?"  
  
"Erm. This much?" he handed her a wallet. She began counting.  
  
"Holy, Peter! This is a lot of cash!"  
  
"It is?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"It is." She answered.  
  
"So, Peter, how long are you planning on staying here in Canada?" asked Julie, changing the subject.  
  
"Err. I don't really know."  
  
"Well, you can stay with me as long as you need."  
  
"I can?"  
  
"Well, there is a small catch."  
  
"There is?"  
  
"Well, yah. You see, I'm not the richest person on the planet. And. I was thinking. Maybe. You could help me pay for rent and food if you're staying for a long time?"  
  
"Erm. I can do that. If you want me too."  
  
"Oh thanks Peter!" and then she did something completely unexpected to him, she lent into him and gave him a quick, but amazing kiss right on his lips.  
  
"Wha-what was that?" he asked, confused.  
  
"It was a kiss, silly." She answered sweetly. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"I was happy. It was a casual kiss for our casual dinner."  
  
"Oh. Alright."  
  
There really wasn't much conversation after that. They were too busy gobbling their food up. If there was any talking, it was on how good the food was or what Juliana's apartment was like.  
  
("So, you have a bed and a couch?" asked Peter with a mouthful of food. "Yea." Replied Julie, before she shoveled more food into her mouth.)  
  
After dinner the two of them paid the bill and started walking to Juliana's apartment. It took them about twenty minutes to get there. Once inside her apartment number 134, Juliana pulled well. She pulled a Juliana. She flopped down her couch in a looking-dead position.  
  
"Okay peter." She started. "This is my apartment. This is the living room." She pointed around the room they were in. "Over here." she led him to the kitchen. "Is the kitchen." This room here." she led him to another room. "Is the bathroom, And finally." she led him to the last room in the apartment. "Is my bedroom."  
  
"Okay. Nice place you've got here." He answered, trying to sound as nice as possible.  
  
"Oh, you really think so?" she asked. "Well, actually. My friends decorated for me."  
  
"Oh. Well you sure have a lot of nice stuff."  
  
"Thanks. Well. Um. Peter, where do you want to sleep?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you can either sleep in my bed or on the couch."  
  
"If I sleep in your bed, where will you sleep?"  
  
"On the couch."  
  
"Well, I want you to have your bed so I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't you have any bags? Any more clothes? Anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh you poor thing!"  
  
"Erm."  
  
"Well. Um. If you have nothing, then why are you here?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Did you. Um. Get off at the wrong place on you're plane?"  
  
"Erm."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Well. I don't really know what happened."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. I just got here. I don't know how or why."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry for all this trouble I'm causing you."  
  
"Oh! It's nothing. Really. I mean. I like you. You're kind of cute!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Well."  
  
I'm cute? Does she fancy me? That's good. I think. Or is it bad? What am I going to do? This is horrible!  
  
"Peter!? Peeeeeeeeeeeeter!?"  
  
  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
  
  
"Are you alive?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, so your not dead."  
  
"What? Why would you think I'm dead?"  
  
"Well. You weren't talking to me."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I was lost in thought."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important."  
  
"No, tell me. Please?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to know. That's why."  
  
"I was Erm. Just thinking about you. That's all."  
  
"Oh. I'm flattered to know that I'm being thought about Mr. Pedigrew."  
  
"You have no idea." Julie never really heard that last remark.  
  
"So, is it time for bed?" asked Julie around 12:00 am, yawning.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll make you a bed on the couch then?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Thus, Julie made a bed for Peter on the couch. 


End file.
